Your Fractured Life
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Their life- through everything.Because Dean needs to hear it and Sam needs to feel it.Song-fic. Angst/limp-fest. Up to Point Of No Return.


**Because I'm angsty. And there will be language, starting from now.**

**I fucking loved this episode! Ah. GO Brother's...mmm.**

**I need to write it out more- I'm reliving it damnit and it's nice!**

**Summary: Their life- through everything. Because Dean needs to hear it and Sam needs to feel it. Song-fic. Angst-fest. Up to Point Of No Return.**

**And I want to get it out *sigh* I love Tv. And this song, it's gonna' get tattoed on me at somepoint, the chorus I thinks.**

**Warning: Spoilers, bad words, pure dickery on my part.**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing of owning but I'd LOVE to like...LURRVVEE to. Ahem...Where's Crowley when you need him? Oi!**

Sam's sitting on the bed, the makeshift one that he hardly ever uses these days. Bobby's always busy chasing everything they can, so's Cas and Dean and himself was...well?

Sam looked at the work on the wall, like a true Winchester journal, every single lead since the apocalypse, everything on Lucifer and lore and damn myth and angels and-

It's all there, right before him.

Sam sighs and dips his head in his hands.

Adam's still MIA, but at least...at _least _Dean's with him now. They're _brothers._

_In an empty room  
It's a lonely world  
Layed out on the floor  
And you're running away  
From the fractured life  
You've pinned to the walls _

All the work's there, white pages with fine print, pages ripped from monastaries and churches, print-outs, faxes, photos, signs, weather reports, attacks, cases-demons-angels-damn everything. _Everything._

It's just like the YED all over again, with extra extra _extra _zoom.

Sam sighs again, his mouth covering his hand and he looks tired, feels worse.

He knows he can keep figthing the Devil. He can and _will_ do that.

It's how that's the problem.

If situations were reversed, Sam couldn't watch Dean hemorrhaging and still say _no. _He's been put through enough hasn't he?__

And if you can't work out  
What's right and fair  
It's time to escape  
Cos on the other side  
There's and endless life  
To brighten the way 

"Hey"

The deep voice made Sam jump and he saw Dean watching him in the doorway.

"Hey" Sam croaked, "Long day" He flashed a small smile.

"God, yeah" Dean scratched absently at his head, breaking into Sam's thinking space and sitting down, right across from Sam. "How're you feelin'?"

Sam shrugged. "Be fine"

"Yeah?...There isn't anything...at all, you-you're...not worried about anything"

There it was. Big brother's knowing grin as Sam looked up.

"I can hear your cogs turning upstairs man. Today was...big, so..." He exhaled in a rush. "I'm your big brother right? You can tell me anything"

Dean even spread his arms, like he did when Sam was a kid.

Sam took a deep breath. And let it out.__

And you took my breath  
And my whole life too  
Please don't let me down  
Cos to come undone  
Without warning  
Is to lose what we've found 

"I'm ...I'm not doing too good actually" Sam licked at his lips. "I'm scared, downright terrified I can't stand up to him for long, I'm not as strong as you Dean and you nearly-...sorry"

"S'okay man, you should be scared. You wouldn't be Sammy if you weren't. And hey...Sam, look at me"

Teary eyes caught on Dean.

"I believe...in you. You're not gonna' give in...you've come too far-proved too much to me to think otherwise and hey- you owe me" Dean gave a wink and something in Sam melted.

Bastard had a plan back then and a damn Angel-killing sword tucked up his sleeve.

"What if-what if he uses you? I-I can't-"

"You will. 'Cos you know It's what I want. Me, Bobby, Cas- nothing matters if they can push your buttons and use us and they will. I'm betting that's gonna' be Detroit"

Sam frowned. "How can you be...willing to go through that for me, after everything I've done?"

Sam's lip trembled.

"Cos you're my little brother" Dean answered like it was most obvious thing. "And you did that for me, when I _was _gonna' give in. Don't start doubting yourself kid, just because I didn't see it...doesn't mean it wasn't there"

Sam swallowed, blinking against the sting in his eyes and the lump in his throat.__

You've got the strength within  
Don't give up there's so much more to see  
So many things beyond your wildest dreams  
Nothing can stop you if you just believe 

The boys are happy. Fucking finally they think and hell to the Yes, they should be.

Bobby's around them like a real family. Surrogate father and all and Cas is there, their own fallen-falling-fellow? Hunter. Friend. Family.

It's been five and a half months since the Devil said he'd take Sam in Detroit, but they're not worried and the simple vampire beheading and haunted house are like old times being brothers and rock music with wind in your hair, ass kicking on the side has never felt so damn good.__

The world is at your feet  
The future's wide and clean  
The future's warm and bright  
We're gonna be alright  


Sam starts thinking, albeit hesitantly about the future, about the could-be's and maybes.

It's actually pretty nice.

He thinks, what else is gonna' come along in the next big bad list that's badder then the Devil himself.

So it gives him hope.

Sam and Dean are better than ever, no Zachariah to cause some carnage, none of the other angels are sticking their fat-vessel-feet in and they can actually _be brothers._

_Sammy _and _Dean. _

Like it should be.

_The world is at your feet  
The future's wide and clean  
The future's warm and bright  
We're gonna be alright  
_

Turns out, there's one last thing the Devil has to do and he's sent his whole damn army to take on the brothers, sent everything he could._  
Please don't let me down _

Hell Hounds, demons- you name it.They've gathered by Bobby's and before the boys realise what's going or break themselves out- They get angel poofed.

To Detroit.

_  
Please don't let me down _

"Sammy...It's been awhile since I've seen you. You look...different"

Sam's as defiant as ever. "It's no. It's always been no"

He's got faith this time, he's got-

"Dean. You know we've got him right Sammy? Wasn't just you that got zapped here, I need a little three letter word from you and he's the golden ticket"

Lucifer's vessel, _Nick_, is almost broken, rotting and breaking skin and Sam feels sick to look at him, but it's nothing for the stomach clenching fear when two demons drag Dean out and Lucifer starts, straight away with a blade- in on Dean._  
Please don't let me down _

Sam hasn't heard Dean's scream in _months_ and he hurts him. He wants it to stop, _needs _it to stop because blood shouldn't bubbly like that when you breathe.

Sam's fear just sky rocketed and Dean won't look at him, he can't tell what's happening, how bad he is._  
Please don't let me down _

"...Been t-tortured before Sammy...he ain't got n-thing n'me"_  
Please don't let me down _

Except he doesn't stop and every step Sam takes to get to Dean he digs the blade deeper, narrows his eyes and Dean _screams,_ everytime Sam cries out for it to stop, Dean _screams _and it's been _God. _Hours.

He can't...

Sam catches Dean's sluggish gaze, eyes slowly closing, blinking. He catches Dean's worried-wide-eyed look when something on Sam's face shifts and he whispers something.

Lucifer, stops.

"S'mmy...no" Dean almost squeaks and his body drops._  
Please don't let me down _

"What was that Sam? Couldn't hear you for the lungs in your brothers throat"

Sam closed his eyes, shoulders sagging.

"I said, yes. J-just stop."

Lucifer's smiling as he walks upto Sam._  
Please don't let me down _

Dean's staring up at Sam, drenched in his own blood but he couldn't care because that kid goddamn _swore! _He _promised..._

"Sammy" Dean gasps. And as he was watches his brother, Sam arms twitches and there's an ever so fast movement in his face, the corner of Sam's lips tug up just a fraction, and one hazel eyes blinks.

Dean can't breathe. Doesn't know if it's the pain or what Sam's just done but he feels light, happy and he can't keep the bloody grin as he lookss over.

Definitley, _his _brother._  
Please don't let me down _

Sam reaches out, as Lucifer's smug and grinning and _oh-my-victory-speech_ so _eat this Lucy, _Sam rears up, shimmering silver as the sword plunges and there's a choke of his own fucking words.

"No" Sam sneers, lips curling right in his face and the ground quakes, lightening flashing in the empty vessel and dark, vacant eyes...just stare.

_Please don't let me down_

_I won't. _Sam thinks as the body drops and he rushes over to Dean, already starting in on patching him up and he feels Dean's body shake.

"Dean?" Sam asks, his own voice shaking but Dean...he's...

_Laughing._

"Y-you son of a bitch...." Dean stutters, blood trickling from his mouth. "That was totally...my move"

Sam smiled, tears in his eyes as he pulled his jacket over Dean.

"When I saw you...I dunno, _damndest thing, I just didn't want to let you down" _Sam whispered, stroking Dean's face.

Dean grinned, a sigh escaping his lips and heat flaring on his skin with bright light.

_Cavalry's here._

"You didn't" He says, looking upto his little brother. "_Almost did...but you didn't"_

Sam let the tears fall down his face unguarded, he couldn't care less right now. Thing's have never looked brighter.

The rest was a sweet blur of Sam's face and white light, the feeling of pain was gone.

Yeah. Thing's had never looked brighter.

**Sniff! I love this song. Thought Sam could do a swap around :) Keep the faith both ways right?. I hope I didn't let **_**you **_**guys down.**

**Cheers. :)**


End file.
